Telling Rachel
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod finally tells Rachel the truth.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Rewatched The Profiler/The Pretender Crossover with Rachel. As for Jarod's father he went by Major Charles which means they used his last name not his first.

Telling Rachel

Jarod sat at the table eating as Rachel began talking about families. Would he tell her who he really was? She had been asking him about his past and had he had promised to tell her the next time and it was the next time. He would do it if she asked. Ready to hear more when she went on.

"Jarod, tell me about your family?" Silence and then she added. "You owe me." She replied again.

"For what this pizza?" He said as he put the pizza on the pizza box.

"No, you promised me you would tell me everything. Where are you from? Do you have any brothers, or sisters? What is your favorite color?"

Jarod stared at the ground and then looked at Rachel ready to tell her the truth.

"Before I tell you. I want you to promise that you will never tell anybody else. What I'm going to tell you will stay in this room."

"I promise Jarod."

"Okay, here it goes. I can't really tell you anything about my family. I do know that I have a sister and I had a brother. My Mother's name I found out is Margaret and I don't really know what my Dad's first name is. The first time I saw him I called him Dad. I have no idea where I'm from I never asked my Dad where I was born, or when I was born. When I was four years old I was stolen from my parents and taken to a place called The Centre. There they molded me into a pretender. A pretender is someone with a high IQ who can become anyone I want to be. I can become a Doctor, a lawyer and a race car driver. When I grew up I was raised by a man named Sydney who was my handler for the different simulations I did. As I grew up I found out that my Sims were used to hurt and kill people and I had to escape. I couldn't be responsible for anymore death and destruction because of what I thought up. About a year or so later I found out that I had a brother and he was inside The Centre too. His name was Kyle and I did a simulation with him and I never knew that he was my brother. I found him and when we went to go see our Mom he was supposedly killed. At that time we found out that we have a baby sister named Emily which I saw her and my Mother, but I couldn't talk to them because of the sweepers that were there. I had to leave because I didn't want to go back ever again. I found my Dad years later and found out that they cloned me, so I had to take him and let him live with my Dad. We haven't seen each other since. I spend every day trying to keep one step ahead of the people from The Centre trying to take me back. Miss Parker who was my childhood friend while inside the Centre is trying to take me back, Sydney is also in the group and so is the computer tech named Broots. Miss Parker's father is the chairman of the Centre and when she was younger she used to come to the Centre and be my friend. That all changed when she came back. While I'm out here in the world I take up different pretends trying to help as Miss Parker says the little guy trying to make up for what I did at the Centre."

"This is true? You're not making this up?"

"This is all true. I'm not lying. I could show you my discs, but I don't my player, or the discs here. I put them in a safe place. On the discs are my simulations and I can't have The Centre get their hands on them either."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Jarod. I really hope that you find your family and get to be a family again."

"I would love that. That way I can finally hug and talk with my Mom and Emily. I'm just sad that Kyle wouldn't be here for our reunion if it ever happens."

"How did he die?"

"Miss Parker's brother Mr. Lyle killed him. He was aiming for me, but Kyle stepped in front of me and took the bullet."

Rachel sat up and hugged Jarod. "I'm so sorry, Jarod."

"Kyle's heart is in a child that needed it. When I was trying to find Sydney. I thought he wrote to me to tell me to meet him somewhere, but it wasn't him it was Mr. Lyle. The Sheriff's son was sick and needed a heart. When Kyle died I made sure that he would get it. At least a little bit of my brother is still out there."

"I know how much this pains you, but Thank you for telling me this."

"You're Welcome, Rachel. You deserved to know." He smiled at her. "I really must go now, but before I do. Joel Marks stole the tape."

"Thank you, Jarod. I hope you find your family soon."

"Thank you." He kissed her and then left.

Rachel watched him go and hoped that he would find his family and let the Centre fall which would let him stay in one place. For what he did for other people he deserved to have a happy ending.

The End


End file.
